Unexpected
by TheNewSupreme
Summary: Emma gets home and she's worried when she doesn't receive an answer from her girlfriend, so she goes check their suite. When she opens the bathroom door, that was not what she was expecting. One-Shot. Suck at summaries. Review! (Based on a prompt)


**a.n.: This was another prompt by butterflykisses0 and I knooow it's short, but there will be another chapter that's why it's rated M. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**No beta. All mistakes are mine. Review!**

* * *

"Baby, I'm home!" Emma announced as soon as she opened up the door. All she wanted was to hug and kiss the woman she loved, as cheesy as it sounded, she hated being apart from her girlfriend, even if just a few hours. Regina and Emma had moved in a few months ago, the question was blurted by Regina after a heated lovemaking session, the brunette started rambling saying she loved to wake up by the blonde's side and cooking her breakfast and Emma simply chuckled in response, whispering a yes and kissing her girlfriend again.

The day had been exhausting; she spent it answering phone calls about running dogs and the Lost boys playing pranks on people all over the city. "Sometimes I wish we hadn't bring those fucking boys, I swear..." She muttered under her breath.

Emma frowned, Regina didn't answer back and the kitchen, where she usually was when the sheriff came home, was empty. Concerning about her girlfriend's safety, she put a hand over her gun. As soon as the sheriff approached the staircase, she stayed silent; muffled noises came from upstairs. She silently climbed them, the grip on her gun getting tighter. The muffled noises came from their bedroom. _Shit, Regina. _

With the gun in her hands now, the sheriff silently opened up the bedroom door; the adrenalin ran through her veins, her chest raising and falling quickly. The muffled noises grew louder and a light peeked from the slightly open bathroom door. The blonde woman took a deep breath, tip toeing her way to the door and silently elbowing it open. She was definitely not expecting _that_.

Emma had a moment to take in the goddess (yes, goddess) underneath the water. Regina's eyes were closed, a hand was under the water while the other held a book loosely; her plump lips were parted and a soft moan escaped her lips before she realized the blonde's presence. When Regina felt eyes on her and body standing on her bathroom, her eyes went wide and she _almost_ freaked out.

"_Emma, WHAT THE HELL?!"_ The mayor snapped, her hands quickly covering her glorious cleavage.

The blonde woman stood with her mouth hanging open for a moment before coming back to reality and retreating the gun. "Regina! I-You, I-" She closed her eyes and swallowed. "I thought you were being murdered o-or something like that."

"Only if murder was this satisfying." Regina muttered under her breath. Her cheeks were still a pink color and her arms crossed over her naked torso under the water.

Emma's traveled down the book on the floor and she went to pick it up; the page her girlfriend was previously reading was marked. Green eyes sparkled with malice when she saw an opportunity. The sheriff licked her lips and cleared her throat. "_Blair edged away as much as the close space would allow, but her companion was not easily diverted." _Emma looked at the mayor, her jaw was clenched and her gaze was furious, still, the blonde continued_ "She trapped Blair against the bar with an arm on either side of her, riding Blair's leg harder, her motions jerky and tense." _Emma struggled to suppress the chuckle that erupted her throat._ "Blair turned her face away, avoiding an intended kiss. The woman's lips found her neck against instead, and a second later, she slipped one hand inside Blair's shirt. The fingers fondling against her breast had no particular effect on Blair, but it apparently did on her ardent suitor. Her companion moaned shakily and shuddered, clearly poised to climax right there at the bar_." Emma finished with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. "My, my, Madam Mayor, I wouldn't think you were that naughty."

Regina's cheek were burning red, either from embarrassment or arousal she wasn't sure. On the other hand, the sheriff couldn't control herself and bursted into laughter; she clenched her stomach and tears were forming on her eyes from laughing too hard.

The brunette's jaw clenched upon the sound of her girlfriend's laugh. Never losing composure, she licked her lips and slowly got out of the bathtub. Green eyes buldged and the laugh died in her throat, she roamed her eyes over olive skin; soft, perky breasts; smooth toned abs and her endless legs. Emma gulped loudly, her eyes finding the mayor's again and what she saw there made her core ache, Regina's eyes were dilated, pure lust ran through her veins and something more. Something entirely Evil Queen.

Emma was pretty sure she couldn't move. The book was taken away from her hands and calmly put on the sink, mocha eyes never leaving green ones.

"Emma, you should know, _from all people, _it's completely normal for women to..." Regina licked her lips in wonderwhich word should be appropriate "entertain themselves." Her gaze dropped to the fingers tracing the soft skin of the blonde's neck, goosebumps slowly forming where she touched. Brown eyes met green ones once again, the fingers on Emma's neck now formed a grip around her throat while she was pushed harshly against the bathroom wall. "And for making me uncomfortable, for _interrupting_ me, for having such immature behavior, you will pay, my dear."

The sheriff's eyes rolled and a throaty moan escaped pinky lips when she felt the pressure of the still wet body of her lover pressing deliciously against her body and plump lips sucking on the sweet spot of Emma's neck that drove her insane.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**So, the book where I took that was _Above All, Honor. _I didn't read everything, I confess, but what I read was pretty good and I intend on reading it some time, you guys should check it out too!**


End file.
